custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Improbus
Improbus was an insane Toa of Psionics. He worked for the Empire as their lead interrogator and torturer. Improbus was killed in Hanah's attack on the Fortress of Darkness, but transferred his conscious to Petram. Early Life Improbus was a Matoran of Psionics that lived on an unknown island in the Matoran universe. He had a fascination with the mind, and his mask was a Noble Komau rather than the Great Komau he wore later. Improbus was given a Toa stone and became a Toa of Psionics by another Toa who sensed impending danger, and it came--in the form of the Vhisorak. Improbus lost his whole team. His best friend in particular was turned into a Hordika. Improbus rescued her from the Vhisorak, but discovered later--and too late--that the Vhisorak venom made one go feral. He had to kill his closest friend in an act of self-defense. Frightened and alone, Improbus abandoned his island and left on a boat to try and leave his past behind. Adrift Many times his grief overcame him, and Improbus deeply wanted to forget his troubles and just destroy the memories. Fear kept him from doing so--if he forgot how to work a boat, or what he was searching for, he might never survive, make it to civilization. Finally, after a time Improbus can't remember, Improbus found his new home. A whirlpool pulled his craft under, and he emerged in a cave. Desperate to find the exit, Improbus used his mind to try and locate intelligent life, and went towards it. After another day or two, Improbus came out of the cave to find Metru Nui. Happy at the chance for a new start, he set his course, layed down in the bottom of his boat, and erased most of his memories. Toa-Dark Hunter War Huge amounts of the city were in ruin, as the Kanohi Dragon had just been defeated and deported. And it is well known that the Toa-Dark Hunter war began soon after that. Improbus started work rebuilding the city, specifically with telekinesis. He slowly relearned most of what he had lost, regaining the occasional memory, but thankfully nothing too scarring. When The Shadowed one ordered the invasion of Metru Nui, he was on the front lines, was injured on multiple occasions, and even faked his death to get the jump on some Dark Hunters. Before the end of the war, however, he is captured and secretely taken to Odina cor his observed mental abilities. No one knows quite what happened on that island, what horrors he experienced, or how he ended up somewhere else. What is known is that he likely erased his memory a second time and was now certifiably insane. The New Planet After Spherus Magna was reformed, Improbus evacuated the Great Spirit Robot onto the newly reformed planet. He tried to do mental experiments in the new city being built--to be called New Atero--but was banished for what was considered immoral and unsafe. He didn't care--he was crazy, after all. So he joined the Empire of Darkness, bound by few morals, and became the head interogator for his effectiveness at extracting information from captives. At one point, an imperial patrol--covered in egg goop--returned with a Po-Matoran. They gave him to Improbus, saying he "assaulted imperial soldiers," and gave him the order to have fun. Improbus liked having fun. This Matoran was one of many that would be subject to a wild experiment Improbus was trying to do where he would be able to access the subject's mind whenever he felt like it. The Po-Matoran was the only one to survive the experiment AND recieve the implants successfully. RP History Improbus makes his first appearence in the RP when he hunts down a Skrall assassin. After a brief fight with him, Skrall warriors from Borom's attack force, at New Atero nearby, arrive. Summoned by Improbus' mental powers, they follow hos every whim, but the assassin still escapes. Improbus later interrogates Shadus when he is captured by The Empire following Rolvik's explosion. He puts Shadus back in a cell and goes to Velika to tell him his report, but Shadus breaks out and fights Velika. Improbus avoids this battle, but watches in awe and amusement. Later, when Hanah attacks the Fortress of Darkness, Improbus fights her and Spordan in a three-way battle, and chasing Hanah after she flees, dragging her swords on the ground to create what is virtually a land mine running around within the fortress. Improbus registers this as a game of tag and gives chase, but after cutting through the throne room to catch up he steps on the energy-infused cracks Hanah is creating and detonates them, smashing him thusly. After Petram starts acting strangely and violently, he reveals that he is actually Improbus, and that Petram is his mental slave. He first fires his laser guns at Ithmys, Wizardly Toa dude, and then knocks Ithmys out and throws himselfover the bar. When the Vanguard--minus Shadus, Sylah, and Rahzahkea--arrive, he tells a phony tail about an assassin he and Glacies had met earlier, in great detail. Glacies began to point out that Petram was usually too rageful when fighting to notice all this, but was silenced by Petram's spear. Petram ran out, got past an invisible Toa of Sonics named Ticeli, and continued with Ticeli and Vashari close behind. Eventually it was Bhadra that stopped him, using his flight to tackle Petram and pin him. Petram then revealed that he was Improbus, who had transferred his mental presence to Petram just before dying. Category:Bionicle the Next Chapter